Así que eres tu
by Mimi Jones Kirkland
Summary: Alfred es usuario conocido en un foro de escritores. Un día, recibe un mensaje privado criticandolo, le pasa su e-mail para arreglar las cosas, pero no esperaba llegar a eso con él... no lo esperaba -fail summary, USUK, AU-


Rated: M  
>Género: RomanceHumor  
>Pareja: USUK! 3<br>Advertencias: Lenguaje algo fuerte. _**NO AGREGUEN EL E-MAIL! Va para aquellas que recién empiezan, este e-mail fue inventado, y si ya fue tomado, no será el personaje quien les hable.**_  
>Disclaimers: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en este fic me pertenecen, el legítimo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.<br>No. De palabras: 849 + Título

…Así que eres tú…

Capitulo 1: Mensaje Privado

Tal vez ni John, ni Dayla, ni Charlie, ni Nelson sabían de aquello, es más, quizá ni su hermano conocía ese profundo secreto que Alfred guardaba. Nadie sabía lo que Alfred iba a hacer cuando se encerraba en la obscuridad de su cuarto con llave y se ponía sus auriculares. Nadie pensaba, ni imaginaba eso del americano. Nadie sabía que Alfred, en realidad, lo que hacía en esos largos momentos de soledad, era escribir poesía e historias, novelas románticas en un foro que andaba por ahí. Hacía varios meses que se había registrado, iba a cumplir un año allí, llevaba al menos 9 meses escribiendo para sus fanáticos en línea. Chateaba a veces, y conversaba con los usuarios, a veces su estrepitosa risa se escuchaba hasta las habitaciones de sus hermanos, haciendo que estos sólo comenzaran a gritarle que se callara.  
>Alfred disfrutaba estar metido en ese foro, escribiendo, escribiendo y escribiendo como loco, la imaginación que tenía le servía de mucho para esas historias y esos romances que subía a internet. El primero en realidad llevaba escribiéndolo un par de años, hasta ahora, tenía 6 tomos con 17 capítulos cada uno, y era de esperarse, pues aquella novela de héroes llevaba escribiéndola desde sus 7, y tenía 19 años, obviamente, con el tiempo fue editando un poco los capítulos, cambiando sus infantiles expresiones, por las de un verdadero escritor, pero lo más sorprendente es que su computadora aguantara cada una de todas aquellas cosas que escribía. Su agilidad con el teclado mejoró mucho, gracias a pasar tantas horas escribiendo, pero no era eso lo que importaba, lo que importaba ahora, era que había recibido un mensaje privado, probablemente de uno de sus tantos fanáticos en el foro. Se sorprendió al ver que no era así, él no conocía ese nickname, nunca lo había visto andar por el foro.<p>

"_Kirk.A757" _

¿Quién demonios era ese? O mejor dicho ¿Qué carajo importa? Alimentaría su ego con los halagos de su probable fan. O quizá no…  
>Alfred de un momento a otro tuvo ganas de lanzar la Notebook por la ventana y prenderla fuego para luego darle con un mazo, hacerla pedazos y lanzarlo a un río para que luego recojan los trozos y los hagan pedacitos pequeños en una planta de purificación de agua y reciclaje. Odió por completo el mensaje, más odió el sarcasmo que utilizó el maldito desconocido para insultarlo, ¡Maldito seas Kirk.A757!<p>

"_¿Y así te haces llamar poeta? ¿Qué gracia tiene si ni siquiera se entiende lo que intentas decir? Primero, para tu información, escribiste mal "Acercarme", va sin la maldita "H" inepto. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿6 años? Porque escribes como un niño de esa edad. A propósito ¿Cómo pretendes que se exprese lo que sientes? No haces más que confundir todo, de verdad, qué bajo caíste cuando comenzaste a tomar la poesía en torno a ti. Te hiciste ver como un completo egocéntrico. Oh, lo siento, quizá lo eres. A ver si aprendes a escribir algún día… ¡Lo olvidaba! NUNCA llegará ese día, antes que llegue creo que estarías muerto, o al menos pasarán 1000 años antes del milagro. Aprende a escribir, yankee."_

En un momento los insultos comenzaron a salir de su boca, miles y miles de millones de palabras salían de entre sus labios como balas que rebotaban contra las paredes y las atravezaban, logrando hacer que sus hermanos se taparan los oídos, casi indignados de tanta suciedad que Alfred ocultaba en los labios ¿Cuántos insultos se sabía el rubio?  
>Una vez que paró de patear, insultar, maldecir y golpear todo lo que viera, entró Matthew con su inocente carita de Ángel, todo tembloroso y asustado, intentando saber si no iba a ser el próximo blanco del americano.<p>

- ¿Al...? ¿_A-Are you OK? _ – Preguntó con su acento medio afrancesado, producto de los años que había pasado con su tío Francis, que había sido todo lo que su padre no fue para él.

- Sí, Matt, estoy bien… - Suspiró el estadounidense, yendo a abrazar a su lindo hermanito, quitándole toda tensión y preocupación de encima. – Tranquilo, sólo me enojé con un tipo que me insultó… es un usuario de una página de juegos, se creyó mejor que yo… - Mintió intentando conservar en secreto el hecho de que en realidad se trataba de una página para escritores.

- Ok… ¿Quieres que te haga Panqueques? – Sonrió con dulzura besando la mejilla de su hermano gemelo, algo ruborizado. Al ver la respuesta afirmativa del contrario, sonrió nuevamente y bajó las escaleras para ir a prepararle sus famosos panqueques a Alfred.

Alfred sólo se quedó ahí, maldiciendo por lo bajo para finalmente ir a la cocina, no sin antes dejar un mensaje privado en el inbox de ese tal "Kirk.A757".

"_¿Tienes e-mail, señor criticón? A ver si así nos encontramos y te atreves a insultarme así en la cara._

_Al_the_  
>Agrégame si eres valiente, perra."<em>

Alfred sonrió maliciosamente, devorando los panqueques sin compasión, asustando a su hermano, mientras imaginaba cuantas torturas podría hacerle a ese falso crítico cuando se encontraran. 


End file.
